The Virgin Dragon
by Deedsla the Insane Monkey
Summary: I lay-staring up at the diamond sky...when a shadow appeared behind me. 'Beautiful aren't they? Perfect for night with just you and me...' CHPTR 12 UP! Fire is being spat out in this chapter! Its the right chappie this time! :-)
1. Chapter One

The Virgin Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter one: What did he do wrong?

Draco's POV

I entered the hall for dinner. I don't quite know why everyone thinks the place is so grand. Its not. Nothing to like what I have at home.

I sauntered in as I always did and just as I did someone went flying past me and knocking me over or nearly knocking me over. I would have fallen if it weren't for Crabbe and Goyle who caught me as I fell. I told them to go eat whilst I chased after that person to squash them to pulp (something I do not ever do).

They sniggered as I walked out the room. I knew they wanted to squash that person to pulp but they always obeyed me. Not like they had enough brains anyway. I mean I liked them for that because no one would obey my orders because everyone had so many more brains than them. Even that fucking Potty. Even Weasel!!! Now that's saying something!!!

I reached the doors to the grounds I assumed that this would be where the idiot would be.

I shoved the doors open. Well, wherever they are they are not here. Damn it!!!! Never mind. Might as well be dead now for all I cared. I re-entered the Great Hall and went to join Vincent and Gregory. I sat down next to Vincent only to find Pansy was sitting down on my other side. She leaned over to join me in a conversation. At least you could have and intelligent conversation with her.

"Say Draco, you know that girl Weasel?" Her eyelashes did some kind of weird flutter at me. It almost made me think that she fancied me. Then I remembered that she did fancy me.

"Yeah?"

"Well that Potty just did something really horrible to her and she ran crying out of the hall!"

So it was her. "Oh really?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean she was always sucking up to him. Now she got what she deserved and what Potter was really like. A complete fucking bastard!

"Draco you just laughed!"

Typical Goyle. "Well done you've worked out what a laugh is" I snapped back at him.

"I was only saying that."

"Possibly one of the longest sentences you have ever said since I have known you!" I snarled at him before shoving my plate of half eaten food away and leaving to go to the library. I mean I still needed to do some homework. Transfiguration. My worst subject. Professor McGonagall was terrible. She really hated me and yet she did not hate or favour any students except for fucking Granger!

"Draco." It was Pansy.

"Yes Pansy?" I sighed as I spun around to face her.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Well ask it," I replied trying to get over the fact that I wanted to flirt with her to raise her hopes.

"Errr; would it be possible to ask it else where. Like somewhere more private."

"Pansy if you want to ask the question before I disappear and you cannot find me then ask it here!" I snarled at her. I was trying to be civil. I mean she was pretty for a Slytherin. No other girls turned me on though. Not as far as I could remember.

"I'd prefer to ask you when I can't find you. Maybe later." With that she stalked off. Her flirtatious manner had disappeared just as I'd snapped at her. I really ought to get temper contoling charms for when I was around Pansy. She was the only girl I got cocky with after all.

Ginny's POV

"Hi Gin." Hermione greeted me as I sat down.

"Hello all." I flashed them a smile. I was trying to be flirtatious, especially as I still had not got over my crush for Harry. However standing next to Parvati, like I had a chance.

"Ginny," Harry said looking me over. I prayed it was what I wanted "You've grown." Damn.

"I know." That was my answer. Simple, blunt but to the point. I was debating whether or not to expand on it but chose not to. Anyway at that moment Fred and George came along who, were as always hyper and mad. They still teased me about my crush for Harry. It hurt-a lot.

"Hey. Lee and George have found the perfect love potion." Fred greeted me with a grin. I tried to remain calm.

"Yeah. It works with whoever you want to fancy you. All you do is while you drink it you think of the person you want to fancy you or ask you out." That was George. He always followed Fred. I personally think he ought to get his own character but that's how he wanted to be. Second. (A/N: It's true to).

"Yeah. We want Ginny to be the first to sample it as she has a certain person she likes."

"Really likes…"

"Really, really likes…"

"Really really really-"

"Shut up!" I stood up trying not to cry. "I hat both of you. You are gonna wish you had never been born for the rest of this year," I hissed at them. With that I ran from the hall. From the corner of my eye I saw that Ron, Harry and Hermione standing up and seemed to be having a go at them. Both of them. I could almost hear them saying it:

'What did she ever do to you?' That was Ron with a useless argument.

'Yeah leave her alone.' That was Harry with an equally useless argument.

'Did you realise that nine times out of ten stupid crush tends to work out? Did you also realise…' yeah yeah. Fred and George would be asleep by the end of Hermione's amazing argument.

As I ran out of the hall I bumped into someone; making them stumble. Praying that it was not a Slytherin I ran up to the Gryffindor tower.

A/N Please review. Tell me was it to long? Was it bad?


	2. Chapter Two

The Virgin Dragon

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own the characters

Thanks to all my reviewers

Chapter Two: Just Confusing

Draco's POV

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I knew I shouldn't have been so rude to Pansy. Now she would probably tell her father who would tell me and then I would wish I had never been born!

Better apologise. Might tarnish my reputation a bit. No, Pansy wasn't much of a blabbermouth. She was just, well a bit of one. The thought of apologising to anyone was laughable though.

I sat there weighing up the pros and cons of apologising. It turned out that there were more pros than cons so I rose from my seat and made my way over to the doors so I could go down to the Slytherin common room and dormitories.

'Mr Malfoy,' came the cool voice of my potions teacher and my head-of-house 'Just where do you think you are going? Can't have you getting hurt can we? I need you to lead the err, less intelligent Slytherins down to the common room. With you and Pansy gone I cannot see how I could do it.'

'Very well Sir. I shall just wait here and wait for them to come.'

'Well that's the thing. I don't know where they are.'

'WHAT?' I gulped inwardly. I had just shown emotion. In the Malfoy household that was punishable by the cruciatus curse. 'I'll go get Pansy. We might be able to find them together.'

With that I swept from the entrance hall. Down the stairs to the stonewall where the entrance to my common room was.

'Mudbloods stink.'

I smirked. That had to be the best ever pass word the prefects in Slytherin had come up with.

'What do you want?'

I could instantly tell Pansy had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were blotchy.

'I just came here to give you a genuine apology.' It didn't seem the right time to tell her about searching for the little prats.

'Its okay. Its just I've been quite touchy the past week.'

Menstruation time. That's what it would be most likely to be.

'Great. By the way we have to look for some first years. Pansy smiled and rose from her seat on the green rug that was lying dejectedly on the floor. Crumpled up in a little pile. That was exactly how she felt. I could tell.

'What are we going or what?'

Ginny's POV

'Listen don't worry 'bout them. Their you brothers. It's to be expected. I could talk to them if you like.'

I smiled up at Hermione. She was really very nice. Sure a little obsessed with study but I knew she had her girly worries. We went to each other for our problems. We had promised each other to always be there for each other. No matter what. Come to think of it we had made quite a lot of promises like to never be scared. Of anything. I was having a problem trying to call you-know-who by his name Volde-Vold-Volie. Whatever.

'Yeah please.'

Hermione got up and walked quickly over to the door. I could hear her footsteps as she descended the stairs. I hurriedly shut my eyes waiting for the blow to fall.

'FRED! GEORGE! I REALLY DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING DOWN IN THE GREAT HALL-'

Great she was doing it infront of the entire common room.

'NOT ONLY DID YOU EMBARRESS GINNY AND HARRY BUT YOU EMBARRESSED ANYONE SITTING NEAR YOU! THIS IS REALLY ATROUCIOUS BEAHVIOUR. I SUGGEST YOU APOLOGISE TO EVERYONE NOW. NO GEORGE LET ME FINISH!'

I really could see their faces. They were trying to get words in. Something you could do with Mum but not with Hermoine.

I sighed and ascended into a sitting position. A position that made it easier to stand.

Walking over to the window I felt the breeze caress my face. I could feel the moonlight reflecting out of my eyes.

Scrambling down to the ground I heard voices. They could be teachers. I hid inside a bush. Only then did I recognise one of the voices.

It was that of Draco Malfoy. And what was worse was that he was heading my way.

A/N Please don't eat me. It's my first fan fiction. Here there was an attempted cliffhanger that didn't really work. Please review. Loadsa luv. Deedsla the Insane Monkey


	3. Chapter Three

The Virgin Dragon

A/N:  Sorry it took so long.  I was having problems with fan fiction and the whole Internet.

Thank you yet again for all my reviewers.  They have been very helpful.

Disclaimer:  Is till don't own the characters

Chapter Three:  What did I do to deserve this?

Last part of chapter Two:

Scrambling down to the ground I heard voices.  They could be teachers.  I hid inside a bush.  Only then did I recognise one of the voices.

It was that of Draco Malfoy.  And what was worse was that he was heading my way.

Ginny's POV

I could over hear them.

'Pansy, I suggest that we split up for the grounds.  I mean they are quite large.'

'Draco anything could be lurking though.  I mean what with Half Hagrid's lessons AND we're right next to the Forbidden Forest!'

'I know.  We can send up red sparks if we're in trouble.  Green sparks if we find anyone.  Is that okay?'

'It'll have to do.  I'll go this way.'

I tried to see which way she was pointing.  She was pointing away from me.  That meant Malfoy would be coming my way.  Damn I was in trouble.

'Weasely.'

I looked up.

'How pleasant of you to drop by.'

I tried to stand.  I don't know why but being beneath him made me feel twice as worse.

'No!  Stay down there.  It gives me a sense of power.'

He pushed me back down to the ground.

'Yeah well damn you Malfoy!  I don't care what you say!  I'm going to stand up!'  I attempted standing up again.  He pushed me down even more roughly this time.

'Temper, temper my little Weaselette.'

'Don't call me that!'

'What Weaselette?'

'No I can stand that.'  I could feel the anger boiling up inside me.  'I don't want you to call me MY little Weaslette.'  I stressed the my.  I knew it wasn't going to work.  It never did.  He would only laugh at my attempts to stick up for myself.  I began wishing that Hermione, Ron or Harry were here.  Wishful thinking.  I knew they would never find me.  Not until it was too late.  Or near to that.  It had been the same ever since The Chamber of Secrets.

'Really?'

Draco's POV

I could see her.  She was sitting in the moonlight.  It's silvery glow highlighting her best features.  Not that she was pretty.  Her nicest features were her hair and eyes and OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!  Was I actually thinking about her NICEST features?  I should be thinking about her WORST features!  Her worst feature.  He knees.  Definitely.  They were knobbly.  Oh and her feet.  They were way too large for her.  Though in time I guess she would grow into proportion.  What was I thinking?  This girl would pay for this!

Then my mind went back to 'Don't call me MY little Weaslette.'  That was my plan.  I smirked before dropping back into reality.

There she was.  Her petite frame.  She was stamping her left foot and screaming at me.

'Careful Weaslette.  Can't have you getting caught out here by a teacher can we?'

'Why should I care?  Your going to turn me in anyway aren't you?'

I smirked at her before turning around and walking off.  I really should try and find those first year brats.

I turned around to see her climbing up a tower and slithering in the window.  Must be her dormitory.  I watched her slither in the window.  She really was quite agile and cat like.

A ginger cat with brown eyes mind.  A petite cat.  With errrrrrrr fur on it.  I wouldn't know what her hair was like until I put my plan into action.

A/N was that bad?  I know you all know what his plan is.  I don't want to make Ginny seem to pretty because she isn't supposed to be.  She's supposed to be normal.  I guess that means some nice features and some not so nice features.

Please review.  Love Deedsla the Insane (who always will be insane) Monkey.  (Like the Diana Monkeys.)


	4. Chapter Four

The Virgin Dragon

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters except for a few mad up ones.

Thanks to **most** of my reviewers.  **Most **reviews have been very helpful.

To dragonsprincess I have tried to make this chapter longer.  Thanks for your review.

To FireDragon.  I said that Ginny is not supposed to be p [pretty but not ugly.  Her hair is an unusual colour for a normal red head, which is supposed to play a big part in this.  You'll see.

Chapter Four:

Draco's POV

I smirked to myself as I planned out my little prank.  Crabbe and Goyle would play a big part in this I decided.  I mean they were good for one thing only (A/N its not what you think honest).  Not only would this freak my little Weaslette but it would freak out Mudblood-Granger, Potty and Weasel.  This would be perfect.  There had to be no flaws, no weak points.

'Draco-what's you doin'?']

'My God Crabbe.  Learn to speak proper English.  Learn to bloody read!! (I loved that bit in the second movie when Draco asked if Crabbe could read!).'

'I try.'

I soon heard loud snores come from his bed before settling down to sleep.

---------------Next Day-----------------

'Why if it isn't my little Weaslette.'

I watched her turn around.  The motion was slow.  Almost like she was dreading what was coming.  I nearly burst out laughing from the look that was on her face.  She looked so pissed off you could have sworn that there was steam coming out of her ears.

'What's so funny Malfoy?'  She hissed at me in a venomous voice.

'Just the look on your face that's all my little Weaslette.'

'Really?  Well if you don't stop talking to me now my brother will have your blood!'

'One problem.  He isn't here.'

'He is now!'

I laughed out loud and turned around to see him coming towards us very slowly.  Talking and laughing with Granger and Potter.

'They've come to save the day.'  With that I swept down the entrance hall and gracefully descended the stairs to the dungeons.

Ginny's POV

I watched him walk down to the dungeons before greeting Hermione, Harry and Ron.

'Looking forward to class Ginny?'

'Hermione, I have potions first.  Do I have to answer?'

'Not now.  Not if you have potions first,' Ron butted in before Hermione could say anything.

'Yes but potions is highly important in your-'

'Yeah whatever you two shut UP.'

'Harry did you have to be so loud?' I asked earnestly.

'Yes!'  I laughed at his defiant tone of voice before slipping off into the dungeons.

'Ginny!'

'Oh hello Naomi.'

'My God!  Listen honey we have soooo much to catch up on I mean-'

'Yes Miss Evans I'm sure you do.  I trust it will not be in my class?'

Snape had flung open the door to let us in.

'No sir no.  I mant during our free time.'

'Good.  Please come in class.  I think I should split Evans and Miss Weasley up!'

We nodded before turning to sit next to our other friends.

Potions was dragging.  To me it seemed like it was another dimension where time did not matter.  Ah!  Time did matter.  There was the bell signalling the end of our lesson and time for lunch.

'Miss Weasley.  I suggest you sit right there for the rest of the term before you move to sit next to Miss Evans.  You are dismissed.'

I began to walk down the silent corridor.  I t seemed longer than normal.

I carried on moving up the hallway.  I could feel someone watching me.  Who would watch me?  Of all people me.  The last thing I remembered before falling to the ground was cold, grey eyes and silvery blonde hair.  Then it was black.

A/N  I'm going away.  I'll try to up date as soon as I get back and if I don't update tomorrow it means I'm away.  However I will work on the next chapter.  I'll have another attempt at making it longer.  It should work.

Deedsla the Insane Monkey.


	5. Chapter Five

The Virgin Dragon

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters except for a few mad up ones.

Thanks to **most** of my reviewers.  **Most **reviews have been very helpful.

To dragonsprincess I have tried to make this chapter longer.  Thanks for your review.

To FireDragon.  I said that Ginny is not supposed to be pretty but not ugly.  Her hair is an unusual colour for a normal red head which is supposed to play a big part in this.  You'll see.

Chapter Four:

Draco's POV

I smirked to myself as I planned out my little prank.  Crabbe and Goyle would play a big part in this I decided.  I mean they were good for one thing only (A/N its not what you think honest).  Not only would this freak my little Weaslette but it would freak out Mudblood-Granger, Potty and Weasel.  This would be perfect.  There had to be no flaws, no weak points.

'Draco-what's you doin'?']

'My God Crabbe.  Learn to speak proper English.  Learn to bloody read!! (I loved that bit in the second movie when Draco asked if Crabbe could read!).'

'I try.'

I soon heard loud snores come from his bed before settling down to sleep.

---------------Next Day-----------------

'Why if it is'nt my little Weaslette.'

I watched her turn around.  The motion was slow.  Almost like she was dreading what was coming.  Good she should be.

'Malfoy?!'

'Yeah its me in the flesh.'

'You know what's surprising?' She carried on.  Not letting my ask what was surprising.  'Your talking to me out of your own free will.  Oh and your not flanked by your bloody body guards!'

With that exclamation she turned on her heel and went through the double doors into the Great Hall.

Ginny's POV

Ohhhhhhh that Draco Malfoy was SO dead!  All he ever called me these days was MY Little Weaslette.  I don't mind the Weaslette bit and the Little might suggest something that didn't bother me.  It was the MY bit.  The bit that almost suggested he owned me.  The bit that said 'some time you'll be my possession.'  That was the bit that scared me.

'Gin.  Ginny.  GIN!!!!!!!!!!  Bloody hell woman.  How long did it take me to get your attention?  I swear it was fifteen minutes.  I really do not understand you some times.  You can be so caught up in your own silly world.  I wanted to tell you something.  And when its something that's really important YOU have to be captured in dreamland.  I mean some day you are going to be the death of me you really are!  I think that there should be some kind of…'

'You caught my attention five minutes a go Jung.'

'Did I?  Oh right sorry.'

'You said it was important.'

'Yeah.  Well its about my sister…'

'Cho?'  I cut her off pretty quickly.  Before she could say anymore.

'Yeah.  You know when Cedric Diggory guy died.  The good lookin' guy who is too stupid to string two words together and all that bullsh-'

'Yes?  What has that got to do with anything?'

'Well  ever since he died and Harry and her didn't work out I found out she's been self harming.'

'Well it was coming hun.  Don't worry 'bout it.  Tell a teacher.  I'll tell a tacher and talk about it to her okay?  The first thing is though, to find out where she gets the knives from.  House elves is the most likely thing.  I'm not sure.'

'Great!  Now that you've finished makiong your deductions lets put them into action.'

'Listen Jung.  This is no murder mystery.  This is no mystery.  Can't you see?  Its obvious!'

'Listen Ginny.  You are going to end up like your brother Percy!'

I looked at her.  I could feel tears coming into my eyes.

'Listen Jung!  You have no idea what's its like being me!'

'Don't I.  Your top of the class in everything,' she hollered at me 'Look you are a prefect.  Perfect Weasley, Brilliant Weasley.  Have you no idea what its like being friends with you?  Overshadowed by you in every single way?  Even in Quidditch.  You're a better chaser than me.  I don't know how you can say you don't know what its like being you1  Its almost like your not understood.'

'You're write Jung.  Maybe I should put my selfishness to one side and help you with everything you ever want.  Your priorities maybe?'  My voice ws drip[ping with sarcasm.  'Do you want to know why I do all that stuff?  Come top in the class?  Excel in Quiditch?  So that I can be noticed.  Noticed by my parents.  Noticed by my brothers.  So that I can feel what it is like to feel really proud of my self.  Your right.  I'm not understood.  I'm still waiting for the right boy to come along and understand me.  So that not only a girl can understand me.  A boy.'

With that I turned heel.  I knew I should not have screamed myself hoarse at her like that in the corridors.  Anyone could be listening.

Unbeknownst to Ginny, someone was listening.  That person was doing his specialty smirk and rubbing his hands in glee.  That person was Draco Malfoy.

A/N  The review button is at the bottom of this page.  Please press it and tell me what you think.  By the way that was supposed to be a robot.  Oh yeah.  I know it took ages for me to up date but I was on holiday.  So I expect loads of updates for me to read now.


	6. Chapter Six

The Virgin Dragon

Disclaimer:  Do I have to write this?  I've written it tons of times before!  Oh well.  I don not own these characters.

With many thanks to Alethesea.  Your constructive criticism has been very useful.  My English teacher tells me not to be so repetitive as well.  Maybe I'll listen to some one my own age.

Thank you to all other reviewers.  I hope you are all enjoying your summer holidays.  I'm dieing here in London.  We're having a bloody heatwave.

Deedsla the Insane Monkey.

Why sign?

Anyways

The Story.

Chapter Six-Abduction  Don't worry.  No rape.

Ginny's POV

The moonlight was flowing in through the window.  I sat up on my bed.  Malfoy was just confusing me.  The night I had had my detention with Snape it had been him who had picked me up and run off with me down the corridors.

Flashback

I dawdled slowly up the dark, narrow corridor from the dungeons.  I could someone's eyes watching me.  It felt like that they were drilling a hole into my back.  Feeling insecure I tried to dismiss the thought.  Push it to the back of my mind.  Forget it.  I couldn't.  It as impossible.  Engraved in my mind.  'Those eyes are watching me'.

I began to hurry.  I knew that if I stayed in this narrow hallway much longer I'd probably faint and the I'd be an easier target for this weird 'watcher'.

Suddenly I felt warm breath touch my cheek and then a hand was clapped over my mouth.

I heard the person mutter a few words and a piece of what looked like solid wall slid aside to reveal an even darker passage way than the one I was in before.  This one had no torch brackets let alone the torches themselves.

Finding my hands (which had been pulled behind me and were held in place by the person's weight) I pulled them free.  Whoever it was didn't seem to notice.  It so dark I could hardly see my hands.  I dragged them to where I could feel the hand on my mouth.  I grabbed hold of his hand and pushed it down where I bit…hard.  The person grunted out of pain.  Now I could tell that this person was a boy or man.  Most likely an adolescent with the brain and mental age of two-year-old (A/N Sorry to all boys out there.  LOL Deedsla).

At this point he dropped my on the floor.  I felt a sudden weight on top of me as he 'fell' on top of me.  I could feel his mouth form into a smirk against me.

'I guess this is where we are then.'  Although I didn't recognize the voice then I could now.  Draco…Malfoy.

'Take me back,' I ordered trying to sound forceful and commanding but failed miserably as I my voice sounded quaky and fearful instead.

'With pleasure.'

I was whipped off the ground in a second.

'Don't look.'

'Why?'

'Or else I won't return you.'

His hand was pushed roughly over my eyes.

I was dropped after what seemed like hours.  Opening my eyes I tried to adjust to the light.  I was in the entrance hall and all I saw of my abductor was his robes just turning the corner.

'Gin.'  I heard a timid voice.  'I just came to apologise for earlier.  About our fight and to give you a present to show I'm sorry.'

'Jung?  That you?'

'Yeah.  Look I'm sorry.  Here you are.'

She shoved a soft package before me.

'But its not you.  It was me as well.'

'I started it.  Look just accept it.  I hope you like it.'

The moonlight was lighting up her wonderful feature.  Her oreital, almond shaped eyes and long sweep of glossy black hair.  She did look genuinely sorry.

'I'm sorry to.  But I haven't got you anything.'

'Don't worry.  I started it.  Please take it…and open it now.  I want to see your face when you see it.

I took the package.  It was wrapped in red crepe paper.  It felt soft except for one bit which felt hard.

I opened it slowly.  Inside there were two black hair chopsticks with red designs of lotus flowers on and a cheong-sam (Chinese dress).  It was an orangey, red satin.  It had a design of dragon heads and lotus flowers that were of gold thread.

'I hope you like it.'

I didn't reply.  I just looked at it in awe before turning to her and saying 'How much do these things cost?  Its beautiful!  Where did you get it?'

'Remember I'm Chinese and I had it delivered here via owl from China.  It was supposed to be for you for Christmas but I figured I ought to give it to you know.  It seemed right.'

'You mean Wizard China?'

'Hun.  Forget it ok?  You shouldn't have had to scream at me like that.  It made me feel bad.  I should have known I…forget it.  Kay?

'Yeah.  One question.  When do I wear it and I have no shoes to match.'

'I rewrapped this.  Shoes will come at Christmas with Naomi's Cheong-Sam and accessories.

'Accessories?'

'If you want to wear it you have to get everything perfect.'

'What about Jade?'

'She's not a friend!  She's a snotty nosed bitch!  I bought her a bag that hardly cost a sickle.  Actually one knut.  It's like plastic!'

'Jung.  Thanks and I'm really sorry.'  I smiled at her before grabbing my night clothes and walking into the bathroom to shower and change.

A/N The review button is at the bottom.  Please hit it.  Remember not to hit on it.  My God what a crap joke!

A/N  Did you seriously think I'd end the chapter without Draco's POV?  Sorry I'm wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hyper.

Draco's POV

I lay back on my bed.  My head resting on the interlink that my hands made behind my head.  I stared up at the canopy above me thinking.  I wanted something that would really shock Weasley.  I knew I already ha.  She had have worked out that it was me who had virtually abducted her.  Her hair.  The fiery orangey red that was her family trademark except she was the one who looked okay in it or with it and her eyes.  Brown eyes.  Big brown eyes that turned into more of a hazel colour as you got further away from the pupil.  Then her lanky legs, knobbly knees invaded my thoughts of her better features.  Good.  I would have got worried if they hadn't.  I would have stopped myself from putting my plan into action.

Almost but not quite.  I smirked yet again.  Nice to know I was still a Malfoy.  Part two of the plan would come into play tomorrow.  The start of the holidays of Christmas.  I was staying here and so was Potter, Granger and the Weasleys.  I had also heard that the Changs were staying as well.  That was good.  The more the merrier.  With that smirk I fell into a content sleep.  The best I had had since I'd found out who was staying.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Virgin Dragon

Hello.  How are all of you?  The heat wave continues.  It'd better have stopped by the time I have to go back to school.  Great to know you're still reading.  I'm gonna try and put in a bit of romance in this chapter.  I'll have to see.  By the way.  Jade is only bitch because it seemed to me that I could make her jealous easily.  For instance :  'She turned jade green with jealousy.'  Don't get me wrong I d like the name Jade but you do need to have someone like that in a story.

Thanks again to most reviewers.  You see some people like The Eternity Dragon do not understand who the characters are because they haven't read it properly!!!  For your information Jung CHANG is Cho's little sister.  Now that that SMALL misunderstanding is clear let's carry on with the story.

Draco's POV

There she was.  Walking down the stairs which, presumably lead to the Gryffindor Tower.  Smirking I beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow me.  The Weaslette was clearly heading for the Great Hall.  That was good.  Meant that all was in action.

Ginny's POV

I could see Malfoy and his cronies watching me.  I'd better walk into the Great Hall.  My plans for breakfast had not to enter the Great Hall where Fred and George would be bound to set off something as soon as I, the last Gryffindor entered.

I was right.  Their Wizz Banging thingies zoomed off around the Hall as soon as I had taken the step inside.  Professor Dumbledore looked quite amused.  Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid were well laughing.  Except McGonagall's laugh looked and sounded quite forced.  Of course.  I smiled to myself.  She never laughed did she?

Professor Trelawny's actions were perfectly predictable.  She vowed that everyone except for Dumbledore and Snape would die a horrible death at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Snape and Sinistra both looked furious.  Well what could you expect?  The only one who was pretty much normal was Professor Sprout.  She it seemed had charmed one to come over to her so that she could study it.

All in all the hall was in disarray.

Draco's POV

I ducked.  The hall was in a mess.  Absolute mayhem etched from every corner and seemed to be written on every wall.  Nothing could possibly match this.  This would be the worst breakfast ever.  I saw Gin..I mean Weasley laughing and smiling.  All the Gryffindors were congratulating those prats the Weasley twins.  Obvious who set them off then.

'Crabbe Goyle.  Let's go.  We can wait outside the Great Hall for her.'

With that I spun around and exited the Great Hall.

Ginny's POV

'Did you see their faces?'

'That was brilliant.'

'If that goes down in Hogwarts: A History I might actually read it!'

'Yeah.'

'Oi Fred come to Hogsmeade with me.'

'Who said that?'

'Oh.'  Jade blushed.  'That was me.  I just want to find out about your wonderful practical jokes and how you do them.'

'Yeah right!  All you probably want to do is er lose something you can never get back.'

Fred however got out his diary.  Or would be diary.  He never uses it and checked.  'Oh no.  Sorry honey.  Got a date with a stable girlfriend.  Her name's Alicia.'

Everyone burst out laughing.

Tears of mirth pouring down my face I sat down and began to butter myself a crumpet (FOOD).

'Fred, George.  I need to ask you a question.'

'Ask anything little sis anything.'

'Why've you come back to school if you quit when Umbridge Bitch was here?'

'We were made to, we wanted to, we were accepted back because of certain reasons…'

'That we are unable to tell.'

Nodding I got up to leave.

'I'll see you later in the Gruffindor tower OK?'

'Yeah sure whatever.'

Draco's POV

'Now.'

I watched as Crabbe and Goyle knocked out the youngest Weasel.

'OK.  Right.  We can carry her to the Room of Requirement.  Once there I will be expected to be left alone with her.'

With that order I headed up to the seventh floor.  Crabbe and Goyle carried her trying not to look too conspicuous.  If we were spotted they were done for!

Hurredly I thought what I needed in the blank stretch of corridor and a small wooden door with a polished brass handle.  I quickly entered and ordered Crabbe and Goyle to leave her on the floor and go and have breakfast or something.

'Just don't come back here until called!'

I watched them leave.

'The door's disappeared.  Wonder where it went?'

'Me to.'

I could here their chatting about the door as their voices faded away down the corridor.

Turning back to her limp form I began to search around for her wand.  It was in a robe pocket.  Securely fastened.  After that I cast a silencing charm on the door and ensured that it was locked and that you were unable to unlock it by using the 'alohomora' charm.  Used quite frequently in students looking for confiscating things.

'Enervate,' I muttered.

She woke and lay there rubbing her head.

'How nice to see you have returned to this world.'

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she sat up in surprise and began to look around the room for the perpetrator.

Ginny's POV

There he was I could see him.  Although I could not tell whether or not he was watching me.  Although he must be.  Otherwise how could he be watching me?

Draco's POV

I could see her do a double take as she saw who it was.

'My Little Weaslette.  How pleasant it is to see you.'

'I've told you to stop calling me that,' she replied through gritted teeth.

'Oh I would but you're the hostage here and I'm the kidnapper so I'll call you what I like.  And if you don't mind.  You'll do what I say.'

 A/NSo there you are.  Next chappie definitely will have romance in it.  How am I supposed to get out of that?  Another poor attempt at a cliffhanger but hey.  We all do that.  Except I'm the only one who actually succeeds at making my cliffhangers ashamed of themselves.  Oh well.  That's life I suppose.

LOL

Deedsla the Insane Monkey

p.s don't forget to review


	8. Chapter Eight

The Virgin Dragon

Thank you to my reviewers.

Disclaimer:  I can't think of anything witty so I'll settle with; I do not own these characters.  No that was supposed to be funny.

Chapter Eight

Draco's POV

I was watching her cower under my gaze.  Curling up into a little ball as she shook and whimpered.

'Why are you afraid Weaslette?  I won't hurt a hair on your head.'

She looked up at me in disbelief.

'Then what will u hurt?'

'Well if you don't co-operate then your lips will be in pain!'

I watched with pleasure as her face contorted into fear and rage.

'Mr Malfoy if you don't let me out of this room this instant I will scream for help!'

'Go ahead!  Scream all you like!  No one will come!'

And she did.  She screamed.  I felt like my ear drums were bursting.  Quickly I thought up a plan to shut her up.  And one came.  I approached cautiously, scared she might bite.  But she did not see me.  She was staying at the door.  Her eyes searching for hope.  Searching for something she knew she would not come or see.

Then I lunged knocking her to the floor and at the same time pressing my lips to her ones.  Her screaming subsided.  To my surprise she didn't do anything.  She just lay beneath me in a state of mind that one could only call shock.  Her body did not move and could feel how tense her muscles were.  Her eyes were wide open in horror.

Ginny's POV

I hadn't seen him coming.  I was staring at the door praying that some one could hear me, although I was not sure if he had put a silencing charm on the door.  Something that he probably do simply because he is a Malfoy and Malfoys are evil.  That's simple and common knowledge in three quarters of Hogwarts.  In Slytherin he's worshipped but hey, they're evil as well.

Then I felt someone knock me over with such force I fell down.  That person then locked his lips onto mine and gave me a full blown kiss (why am I embaressed?  Its not like you'll ever see me.).

I lay there astounded at what Malfoy was doing to me.  Somehow he had pinned my arms down to my sides but not my legs.  I gave a kick whever possible and from his yell of pain I assumed it must have been his…erm…private bit.

'Is that what your going to give me My Little Weaslette?  If it is then show me all you've got.'

The last thing I remember seeing is a flash of light and the feeling of the stone, cold floor beneath my body.

A/N  I know its short but it's the best I can do.  My brain just isn't functioning properly.  Sorry.  I'll try and make it up to you in the next chapter.  At least there was a tiny smidgeon of romance though you can hardly call that romance.

Never mind.

Please review.

A tired and not hyper Deedsla the Insane Monkey


	9. Chapter Nine

The Virgin Dragon

Heya guys.  Sorry its taken so long to update!  I trust you won't eat me all up for breakfast.

I would say thanks for the reviews but I haven't had any!  L

I hope it isn't because your all pissed of with me!  L

On a happier note I'm updating at last!  J

I'm rambling.

Well…on with the story!

Chapter 9

Ginny's POV

I stared at the floor.  There was nothing interesting about it at all.  She could tell she had been here a good part of the day though.  The sun seemed to be shining down in orange and golden streaks.  She could see it shining its way through the small window onto the floor.  That was it.  Dra…Malfoy appeared to have been watching her avidly throughout the day.  Probably trying to find some sort of weakness.  Like she would give him any!  What a fantastic way to spend Christmas Day!  Locked in a room with your brother's worst enemy.  Come to think of it…your worst enemy as well!

I sighed.  I was bored.  There was no other way to put it!  Boredom.  In capital letters (  A/N  like what your feeling because I'm rambling on so much!!J).

Then he spoke.  His voice seemed to slice the air that had hung so heavily over us throughout the day.  It was a relief to hear some kind of human voice though I do have to admit.

'You're lying under some mistletoe.'

I stared at him in pure shock.  So shocked I did not move.  He began to saunter towards me from across the room.  One step…two steps…three steps.  Then he was standing over my form.

My heart began to race.  I couldn't think what to do.  My mind was blocking out any kind of logical thing to do.

He began to bend down.  One knee.  Two knees.  Leaning over my face.  I stared up into his eyes.  Those grey eyes.  Those mirthless, cold grey eyes.  By now he was leaning in.  Further…further…further.  I had stopped thinking all together now.  All I could see was his eyes.

Then I felt the gentle touch of his lips against mine.  I wanted to push him away but I couldn't.  I wanted to scream 'leave me alone' but I couldn't.  This very kiss was intoxicating me.  Making me want more.  Making me feel like nothing had ever been important up until now.  I knew I would be heart broken if I left it.

Draco's POV

I was almost laughing.  She just seemed so easy.  But the memory of earlier hung in my mind.  As I said before.  I was ALMOST laughing.  I knew she wasn't easy.  I knew she wouldn't give herself like that.  If I tried anything else I would have Weasley wrath released on me; and I didn't want that!  No way.  No one wanted that.

Yet this kiss felt so different from all the others girls had given me.  It felt as though it was filled with passion.  With something that was unfamiliar to me.

Filled with love…

A/N  I hope you like it.  I just couldn't think of anything at all!!!!

            Please hit the review button at the bottom of the page.


	10. Chapter Ten

The Virgin Dragon

Hey.  No more reviews…L

Please review this chapter at least because it's like chapter ten or something.

Well…

Thanks to those of you who DID review.  Not mentioning names or anything.

I guess my story is just getting worse…and worse…and worse…and I'm rambling…J

So anyways…

On with the story:

Chapter Ten

Draco's POV

Filled with love…

That unfamiliar sensation that none had given me.  It was an emotion that I had only once received it was an emotion from my mother. That was before Father had been arrested.  Now she just sat moping around in her room.

I pulled a way.

'Well well Weasley.  I never knew My Little Weaslette could kiss like that.'

'Just sod off Malfoy.' She hissed at me.  There was pure venom in her voice  (A/N Hey you guys.  Just a random comment but the letters for pure are all in the top line of the keyboard!!  Oh my God!!  Did I just say that??!?!! J)

'No I don't think I will,' I replied silkily. 'I think that you could give a lot better than that if you just tried…'

'And if I was trying?'

'Then it was very good…for someone as inexperienced as you before anyway.'

I smirked as I watched her face go through some kind of spasm.

'Well _Mr _Malfoy for your information I've already had two boyfriends and I am dating one of those two right now!'

'Oh.  And who is this?'

'Why do you care?'

'I just want to know that's all My Little Weaslette.'

'Well.  Ask someone else.'

'No.  I think I shall get it out of you in some way or another.'

I bent down over her.  Looking forward to this frenzy of passion that I was about to receive.

A/N  I think I'll stop here.  I mean it would be nice wouldn't it?  The review button is at the bottom of the page

Hee hee!!!  Tricked ya!!!!!

LOL  I never would dream of doing that to you guys!!!!  J

Ginny's POV

It was wonderful..  My mind was blank but I felt as though I was on fire.  This one kiss mad the difference.  His tongue was licking a lazy passage through my mouth but it felt good.  Here I was.  This was fantastic.  I'd never felt so good.

Then he pulled away…

'Now.  I do believe we were discussing your current boyfriend?'

A/N  Now I shall leave you!!!!!!  J

The review button is at the bottom of the page!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Virgin Dragon

Thank you to all reviewers.  Especially to Shock-a-lot (that is your name?)  who has been my most avid reviewer.  J

Sorry about not updating.  My internet connection has not been working so I apologise with a most heart felt Merry Christmas.

Chapter Eleven

Ginny's POV

Hell!!!  The bloody bastard!!!  How dare he even think about that.  Think about discussing my love life.  I got up.  Slowly at first.  Then shot up.   I was dizzy from standing up so fast.  I could just see him.  Whirling around me and then I pounced.  Like a cat that has been blinded by fear of fire.  But that was not what blinded me.  There was a passion inside me.  A fiery, angry passion that was willing me to kill Malfoy.

I could see his dazed expression s he saw me leap at his neck.  He threw me off and ran to the door screaming for help.  I knew this was a better chance.  His own careful planning of this had caused his weakness and his downfall.  He had fallen like an ant hill being crushed by a human foot and I, the _weak_ person whom he had kidnapped had been the foot.

Draco's POV

It was over.  No one could hear me.  I could not force my way out.  I needed the key.  But the key was…the key was.  I dug around frantically looking for it.  My pockets my socks evetaking off my shoes to look for it.

Ginny's POV

That was the final straw.  Him taking off his shoes.  Now I knew what he wanted from me.  I could not possibly escape from this rage.  It was just not possible.  I hated him.  For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to hate someone.  It was this feeling that you could not suppress or keep down.  It was this feeling that no one could hide from.  You could not even run from it.  This was it.  The Room of Requirement suddenly turned into a different room.

A room for me and Malfoy to duel in.  One with no seconds.  One with no one but him and me.  A man to man fight.

That's it folks.  Good Night.  I want to watch the foot ball (hey I am English and no I'm not a boy!!!  L)  See ya

Review button must be pressed


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Virgin Dragon

Disclaimer:  I forgot to disclaim last chapter so this is for last chapter as well…tried to think of something witty but failed miserably.  I do not own any of these characters.

I would thank people for reviews but nobody's reviewed my last chapter L.  If any of you want to know my new e-mail it is deedslatheinsanemonkey@hotmail.com.  Unfortunately I cannot work out hot to update my e-mail for fan fiction and the possibility of any of you wanting to contact me is nil!!!   Ah well.  Life goes on.

Erm yeah…almost forgot.  Happy New Year to everyone!!!

Chapter Twelve

Draco's POV

That little bitch!!!  How dare she.  I could feel the blood run down my chin.  A trickle.  How dare she!  I turned around to face only to see this look of insane pleasure twisted on her face.

Ginny's POV

I saw him turn round, slowly.  I could see this tiny droplet of deep, red blood running down from a small crack in his pale lips.  There was a look of pure fury on his face.  I could see it.  There was something telling me taunt him.  I wanted revenge for all things he had said about me, my family, Hermione, Harry, Ron, my House.  Everything was building up on me till I would scream, and I could scream all I wanted now that no one could hear me.  No one but me and him.

'Happy Christmas Draco.  I hope that you will let me out.'

Draco's POV

I had been preparing myself for the worst.  That statement had thrown me and when I looked at her I saw that that was what she had wanted.  There was joy glowing from every inch of her milk white skin.  I was thrown into a rage.  I had to control myself.  I had chosen Weasley on the assumption that she would be easy but I was wrong.  At first she had accepted now, well I would get battered if I even tried to leap at her.  It was a fact, without those two oafs, Crabbe and Goyle I was useless.  A bag of bones that could get tossed around as easily as a little rag doll.

'What's the matter baby?  Don't you want to wish me a Merry Christmas?  Don't you want to let me out of this dungeon?'

A smirk played on my lips.

'A dungeon my Little Weaslette?'

She had said the wrong thing.  Now hopefully I could manipulate the situation and let her play into my hands.

'Oh.  Sorry.  Did I say dungeon?  I meant to say the lovely little bedroom that the room of requirement has made for me.'

Damn it!!  Maybe not.

'Sorry darling but we have to share the room until we are let out.'

'OK.  You can sleep on the rug.'

'What rug I asked looking around.'

'That rug.  The red and gold one with the lion on it by the fire place,' she replied her eyes glinting maliciously.

I looked around and sure enough there was a red and gold lion rug by the hearth.

'Oh and I suppose that you'll sleep on the bed?' I said sarcastically.

'Oh yes.  You see, I'm in charge now and you know that!'

A/N  Hee hee hee.  Aren't I evil leaving it in such a place?  I love al you guys and I am going to need five reviews before I update again and I am going to count!!!!  By the way, who here thinks that Lord of the Rings The Return of the King is fantastic?  I hope that all of you have read the books!!!  Oh well.

You all know where that wonderful review button is!!!


End file.
